Forever Until The End
by LondonGirl101
Summary: A take on Castle and Beckett's relationship going throughout the years. How close they will hopefully end up together. C&B Drabbles.


**Forever Until The End**

**Castle Drabbles**

* * *

**For Now**

"You could've died today."

She looks over at him. His eyes were darker than usual. His voice full of concern and fear. She blows away the feelings she has deep down inside of her.

"Yeah, but I didn't, Castle." She replies.

The look he gives her almost breaks her heart. But, she stays strong. Her face hiding behind the mask of her true feelings. For now... that's all she could give him.

**Staying **

He holds onto her. Her body fitting perfectly against his. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his fingers gently caressing her back, moving across the fabric of her shirt. He can feel her breath on his neck. Shallow, but otherwise, now stable.

She holds onto him tighter. Desperately clinging to the comfort that she has needed for the longest time now. Her words are a breath against his ear.

"I can't go home. Not alone. I need you to stay with me."

He kisses her neck gently. "Always."

**Red And White Images**

The snow that falls in her hair seems to make her even more beautiful to him. She's wearing red today. She looks over at him and smiles, her eyes sparkling.

"Who knew you'd be up for ice skating, Castle."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes,"

"That's what it looked like in the pictures I saw of you."

Their fingers brush one another, and Castle smiles. "You're going to have to teach me."

"To ice skate?"

He nods.

"You just wanna hold hands."

Of course, she is right. In the end, they're holding hands off of the rink as well.

**Bleeder**

She presses down on his leg, his blood coming up between her fingers. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah. I can last until the paramedics come."

She nods and sighs. "God, Castle. Why did you go and do that. That bullet in your leg right now was meant for me."

"Yeah, your heart." He answered back. "You'd be dead."

"Still... That was pretty stupid of you."

"Beckett, you'd be dead."

"And if he had pulled that trigger at your heart, you'd be dead. People need you, Castle. Martha does, Alexis... Nobody really needs me."

He knows she's wrong. "I do. I need you."

His hand grabs hers and he clutches it like a lifeline. The very one he needs.

**In Hiding **

Her body is pressed against his. Every hormone in him is screaming from the contact. Her breath is against his lips, her breathing hard.

They hold each others gazes. Hers full of surprise. Finally, she speaks.

"Do you think they're gone?"

He nods, and they come out of their hiding place, reality setting back in front of them.

**Against The Wall**

There's a gun shot, and he pushes her up against the wall. His hands are beside her head, hers holding onto his arms from the contact. They hold their position for a moment. Getting in terms of the shock waves going through both of their bodies. Then, they're moving again. Just like always.

**Closer**

"Beckett, your forehead. You're bleeding."

Beckett reached up and felt the stickiness of the blood on her fingertips. "Damn it," She said. "Castle, do you have a tissue or something?"

Castle reached into his jacket pocket, and luckily found one. "Here," He said getting closer. "Let me do it."

He reached up and pressed the tissue against her wound. It instantly bleed red. She reached up, her hand coming on top of his. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

"Is it bad?" She asks lightly.

"You might need stitches..."

She brings up her other hand and pushes his away from her head. But, he holds onto hers, and grasps it.

"Thanks, Castle."

**Undercover **

All of a sudden she stops in front of him, and he almost crashes into the back of her.

"What?" He asked as she turned around to face him. "We need to keep moving."

She shook her head. "No. We're not gonna lose them this way. We need..." She looked around, still trying to catch her breath. "We need to _be_ a distraction."

He stares at her in confusion. "How-?"

"Kiss me."

His breath gets caught in his throat, and he freezes. "What?"

"Kiss me," She repeated. "They won't spot us if we're... you know."

He nodded, and they both turn their heads when they hear shouts.

Without a second thought he pulls Beckett against him, and kisses her roughly. She instantly opens up to him, her hands going inside of his jacket, feeling his chest through his shirt. He groans and pulled her tighter against him, his hands lowering down her back. One on her hip, feeling the skin of her leg that isn't covered by the tight, short, red dress she is wearing. Hearing her breathy sigh against his own mouth. Her tongue licking against his lower lip.

Beckett reaches her hand up into his hair, her breath hitching when she feels his hand on her butt. Her tongue gains entrance to his mouth, and soon he had her pressed up against the wall. How long they get lost in each other, he doesn't know. After what seems a life time, they finally separate, foreheads pressed together, their breathing hard.

How long they fake it after that, is an eternity to him. But, he knows they'll both crack. One day. One very far off day.

**Always**

"Castle..."

She gently wipes away the tears falling down his face, and sits next to him on the couch. She wraps her arms around his shoulder, and holds him against her as sobs rack through his body. Once he finally settles down, she lifts his head so he stares at her. "Do you need me to stay?"

He nods, and they hold each other. Always.

**Only Castle**

He chuckles as she falls in his lap, her arms coming around his shoulders.

"Castle!"

He kisses her, and when he pulls back, his eyebrows are scrunched together. "Shouldn't it be Rick now that we're dating?"

She shakes her head. "You will always be Castle to me."

He smiles. "But, I can call you Kate, right?"

She tilts her head, considerately. "Only on some occasions. Like... when we're alone. At work, I'm Beckett to you."

"That's unfair."

"Do you want me to shot you?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

_Alright, so tell me which one was your favorite and I was thinking of making a longer story out of the winning selection. :) Just press that little button down there and speak. :)_


End file.
